


magic

by dubstepbard (trashytalk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Firsts, Fluff, Happy bday Alex :D, M/M, Stargazing, krtsk, kurotsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytalk/pseuds/dubstepbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never saw that many stars at once.</p>
<p>It had to be magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adelaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelaida/gifts).



> So! It's Adelaida's (Alex) birthday today and I adore her art and style. I also found out that the art which made me ship KuroTsukki belongs to her (the one that is linked in the beggining) and I just couldn't stop myself so please bear with me.   
> Happy birthday Alex! You're amazing! <3

(Inspired by this [gorgeous GIF](http://i-like-to-look-at-your-back.tumblr.com/post/103803741918/mas0pokonlife-said-to))

He never saw that many stars at once.

It had to be magic.

And he wondered how could the sky be so bright when the moon was standing right beside him, looking up at the constellations, a tiny smile teasing on his lips.

A shooting star pierced the dark sky.

He reached out to the other boy, slowly. He wanted to hold him, to know how his hands felt like. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked or if they were calloused from practising too much. 

He wanted to hold all of him, hold him close.

The first touch was electric. He could feel his own body shivering and adrenaline coursing through his veins. With the corner of his eye he saw Tsukishima's body stiffening and wondered how he felt. Wondered if he'd crossed the line. 

The second touch was initiated by Tsukishima, though, confusion finally fading away while the blood rushed to his cheeks. Entwining their fingers, the younger boy pulled Kuroo close, only exhaling when their foreheads leaned against each other. 

It caught him off guard.

It was unexpected.

It had to be magic.

The third touch was a kiss. And they stopped counting and time stopped running and their hearts stopped beating and they stopped breathing and numbers didn't matter, others didn't matter, words symbols taboos rivalry thoughts - nothing mattered. Just for a moment. Just for a while.

Their worries disappeared, just while it lasted.

It was magic.

And there was no awkwardness. No shame. No regrets. Only the feeling of warmness in their bodies and butterflies in their stomachs and air in their heads. 

And the desire to do it again sometime.

Tsukishima wished upon a star and it came true.

It had to be magic.

**Author's Note:**

> I was also inspired by Save Me - Muse. The lyrics sound pretty KrTsk-ish to me and while I was writing it came on shuffle and I just... /)u(\  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
